Naruto Fan-Fiction: Hidden Paradise Village
by TheGrandLee
Summary: I'm a lover of Naruto, so I made a continuation of the amazing series, this takes place after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and is sort of a fan-fiction within a fan fiction. I made a story with the Hidden Paradise Village before, but decided I'd write something, explaining the origin of the village. I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to critique, just try to be gentle! Cx
1. Chapter 1: Dragon

Naruto Fan-Fiction:

Hidden Paradise Village

Resting in a valley west of the Hidden Rain village is an encampment of terrible sorts. Ever since the collapse of the Shinobi relations, certain villages condoned the use of children soldiers, these Shinobi responsible of finding orphans and turning them into killing machines who obey loyally and without fear.

"I am one of the remaining few Uchiha, with the Sharingan, I think I can take him!" Osamu says confidently to his friend Lillic.

Lillic shakes his head with a smile "Don't mess with Issei, he'll kill you."

Osamu smiles back to his friend as he claps him on the back "Only if he beats me!"

Lillic watches his friend hesitantly, knowing that he should try and stop him from going to challenge Issei, having to be in his squad, knows how capable and dangerous Issei was. However, he also knew how stubborn and confident Osamu is; knowing he has to allow Osamu to learn from experience, and pray that Osamu lives to learn the lesson in his failure. Waving to Osamu he says sincerely "Good luck Osamu!"

"Issei, on the honor of the Uchiha and the Sharingan, I challenge you!" Osamu says broadly, one hand pointing at Issei as he sits on the edge of the valley, overlooking the encampment, the other hand clenched into a fist at his side. Issei looks over his shoulder and spits "Get lost or die."

"I guess you're going to have to kill me." Osamu says with a smile as his black eyes turn red and his eyes assume the Sharingan. Osamu bolts forward, not allowing Issei to stand to his feet. Without getting up from his seat Issei signs a jutsu, and says calmly "Earth Style: Wolf's Kiss". Osamu begins to bring his leg down in an ax kick, but as his leg speeds downward towards Issei's head, a column of rock morphs into a wolf and the stone wolf bares its fangs into Osamu's leg. Osamu's scream his taken away as the wolf continues to grow from the ground taking Osamu high into the air and in a curve slams into the ground, leaving a billowing cloud of dust hiding him. Osamu breaks the wolf's head, freeing his leg, but blood soaking his pants. Osamu stands to his feet and signs his own jutsu and shouts "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball shoots from the dust cloud and hurtles towards Issei, Issei smiles lightly as he engulfs his hand in chakra and swats the fire away like you would shooing away a fly. "Flame Fist Jutsu!" Osamu roars as he plummets towards Issei, his hand engulfed by fire. Issei steps to the side and as Osamu's flame-engulfed fist passes by him, grabs his wrist and sends him hurtling into a boulder. The rock cracks under Osamu as he slides down the rock and onto his head, blood running down the back of his neck. Osamu climbs to his feet, breathing hard as he tries to stop his eyes from seeing double.

"You'll learn why other Shinobi fear me tonight Osamu Uchiha." Issei smiles cruelly "I am Issei Munoto, the 'Dread' Shinobi"

"I am-" Osamu begins but is stopped short as Issei's fist digs into his stomach, Osamu using all his might to hold back the vomit that got sent up from the force of the punch "Enough talk, Osamu." Issei smiles as he turns his punch into a shove, sending Osamu sliding across the ground. "Living Earth Style: Gorugo" Issei says as he completes a complex jutsu with speed and ease. As if an imaginary scultper was chiseling a statue at a pace beyond human capability; a giant stone statue of a demon with large teeth that form in an under bite and wielding a double sided ax. Osamu goes into retreat as he dodges the attacks from the giant stone demon, and Osamu begins weaving together another jutsu. Finally Osamu was able to slide under the stone demon's legs and begins a dead sprint for Issei, but before Osamu could reach Issei, Issei completes his jutsu. "Forbidden Technique: Magician's Touch!" A steel box then forms around Osamu. Through the many slits in the steel box, giant levitating swords begin to stab through the slits at random, at an unbelievable speed. As blood began to leak out from under the steel box Issei turns his back on Osamu and walks towards the spot he had been sitting before his fight. Suddenly, Issei does a back flip, just barely dodging a giant fireball that came from the steel box. Walking out of the melted hole in the steel death trap is Osamu, cuts riddling his body, but a confident smile spread from cheek to cheek. Quickly Osamu signs a jutsu and grins "Fire Style: Double Flame Fist jutsu!" Suddenly both of his clenched and blood soaked fists are engulfed in flame, the heat evaporating the blood on his fists, creating steam. Leaping forward Osamu begins a flurry of an attack, punching with all the might he could muster, just trying to land a hit on Issei. Issei only continues to dodge and swat away Osamu's attacks, tapping different spots on his body all the while. Ducking under a punch, Issei plants a kick that sends Osamu stumbling back, the flames flickering, struggling to stay alive. Sweat begins to build on Osamu's brow as he struggles to walk forward, his body not listening to his commands. Calmly, but quickly Issei signs a jutsu and smiles violently "Forbidden Jutsu: 8-figure lotus capture." Suddenly eight lotuses form on the points where Issei tapped, the marks glowing black and moving like shadows. "It'll last for a minute tops, but will feel like an eternity, prepare yourself Osamu Uchiha, there's a good chance these will be your last moments alive."

What Issei said was true, for thirty-six seconds Osamu screamed, the veins in his body bulging and his eyes about to pop out of his head. As Osamu collapses, his mind swirls, only sure of one thing, that the pain has finally ended. Osamu's body convulses as he lies there, walking slowly to stand over his body, Issei takes out a shuriken, about to end Osamu's suffering. "Leave him alone!" A voice roars as his fist collides with side of Issei's head, sending him flying. Issei recovers, and glares at the boy who stands before him, his hair wild, and bright eyes and an infuriated look on his face. "I've had enough pests for one day!" Issei growls as he leaps forward. Issei lands a barrage of punches on the new challenger, the new fighter not moving an inch. Leaping away Issei stares at the boy, his calm twitching _is this guy made of steel, I broke a knuckle on his face_!?_ "_My name is Ryu, and no one hurts my friends!"Ryu roars fiercely.

Issei glares at Ryu, his white button up and tan colored shorts, looking like the slacker he is. Issei signs a jutsu and growls "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Technique." with a wave of his hand sends six wolves made of electricity hurtling towards Ryu! All six collide with Ryu, the explosion massive. Issei's smirk fades as Ryu leaps out of the dust cloud, only his clothing having taken injury! Grabbing onto Issei's arm, Ryu begins to punch Issei in a enraged fit. Issei slips away from Ryu, blood dripping down his chin, as he spits it away he growls at Ryu, seething from anger.

"Earth Style: Getsumono Canon!" Issei shouts and as he does decorative walls burst up from underneath the earth, after the ninth and final wall rises, the last wall looking like a smirking jester, red energy collects to the mouth of the jester and the jester's mouth opens shooting a red, glowing beam that illuminates the forest in a ominous red light as it rockets towards Ryu.

Ryu only puts up his hands, the beam colliding with his hands.

Issei's smirk returns, knowing the lethality of that jutsu _but also it's taxing side-affect...but it doesn't matter now, that punk is dead as can be._

Issei's rage only builds as he hears footsteps from behind him, the noise comes from Ryu as he clambers to his feet, blood running down his arms, legs, and body. "Why won't you just give up and die!?" Issei shouts, anger clear in his voice; although a unnerving feeling begins to build in the pit of his stomach. _I don't have a lot of chakra left. _Issei thinks nervously, but shouts "Chidori!" Lightning collects around his hand, the sound of the crackling lightning sounding like the chirping of a thousand birds. Ryu smiles and motions "Bring it on Issei!"

"You little punk!" Issei growls as he sprints forward, his Chidori collecting energy as he gets closer to Ryu. Issei thrusts his hand forward, and instead of dodging or blocking Issei's attack, Ryu lets it pass right through his stomach, but the second his hand was buried in his stomach, Ryu takes a firm hold on his wrist and begins a second onslaught, his flurry of punches sending blood flying from Issei's face.

"Enough!" A deep voice booms as he drops in, kicking Sora away from Issei and keeping his arm in front of Issei "One of you might kill the other!"

"I'm not finished with that punk!" Ryu roars, his skin becoming pale as blood splatters on his bare feet. The man in between the two examines Ryu and with a small, almost unnoticeable smile he says "Ryu, I think he learned his lesson."

Ryu begins to object, attempting to step forward, but his body finally fails him and he collapses face-first into the dirt. The man examines the wounds on Issei's face and body, and can only gape at the damage Ryu was able to inflict on the most skilled Child soldier in their fold. "Jurisei, who is this boy?" Issei asks suspiciously, eying Ryu apprehensively. "You heard him, he's Ryu."

Walking down the hall of the small, shabby hospital with a tray of food in hand is Jurisei, one of the overseers of the children. Long brown hair that's tied back into a ponytail and his body riddled with scars from the many battles he's been through. Jurisei enters Ryu room and stares at the empty bed that should have Ryu in it. With a smile, Jurisei sets down the tray and makes his way out of the room, knowing exactly where Sora went.

Ryu stares at Osamu with a caring stare as he sits besides his fellow Shinobi. Slowly Osamu's eyes come open and he realizes that someone is sitting by his side. "Who are you?" Osamu asks weakly, his mind still cloudy from grogginess.

"Ryu, nice to meet you!" Ryu laughs as he takes hold of Osamu's hand, shaking it warmly.  
"Ryu, why are you in my room?" Osamu asks suspiciously, eying the goofy boy sitting by his bed, unknowing that it was this goofy boy who saved his life.

"You should be more polite Osamu, this boy saved your life." Jurisei says sternly, leaning in the doorway with a small smile.

Osamu examines Ryu, and hazy memories fill his mind "You stopped him from killing me..."

Ryu shrugs with a smile "It's the least I can do for a friend"

"It's time you got back to your rooms before you get in trouble." Jurisei says with a gentle smile

"They'll probably be pretty mad that I left my room, huh?" Ryu smirks "Well Osamu, it's good to see you're alright." Ryu walks out of his room with a limp, but a big smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"I didn't even know him..." Ryu starts slowly "Why risk his life for mine?"

Jurisei looks over his shoulder with a small smile "Ryu's just that kind of person."

"We have a contract, the Hidden Rain wants a large group of rogue Shinobi to be exterminated, looks to be a tough fight." Susumu says sternly, his years of experience and strife making his features stern and hard as stone.

Jurisei shuffles his feet uneasily "Protocol 5?"

Susumu nods his head "And quickly Jurisei." Susumu says with ferocity as he turns his back on Jurisei, his black cloak flaring up dramatically. Jurisei nods slowly as he walks out of Susumu's with a grimace.

Ryu smiles when Jurisei enters the room, handing Ryu two pills. Ryu gulps down the medication trustingly and quickly his eyes begin to grow heavy, and even faster is unconscious in his bed. "I'm so sorry Ryu." Jurisei says, his voice cracking on the edges of a sob as he lifts Ryu onto his shoulder and carries him back to Susumu. Jurisei's features harden, the guilt and misery fades and only obedience remained as he put Ryu down on Susumu's table. "Very good, is his cage readied?" Susumu asks calmly as chakra forms around his fingertips. Susumu's fingertips plunge into Ryu's stomach, and a seal appears and with the seal a roar that shook the walls of the whole building. Acting as a signal for battle for the other child soldiers.

Issei looks up from a scroll and shrugs "Bout time, haven't been in battle for a good while."

Overlooking a encampment of rogue Shinobi, total count for Shinobi: a hundred and fifteen confirmed Shinobi. Susumu frowns "It's worse than I expected it to be." With a shrug Susumu barks "Release the demon."

Jurisei and another roll out a scroll and each place their hand on a square, each square glows red and a summoning seal appears on the white of the scroll and out from it, a huge dragon shoots out from it, soaring into the sky. The dragon's spiky skin the color of steel, coiling up in the sky it bellows, it's words making the ground tremble "Release."

The dragon snarls as it throws up something, as it falls towards the encampment you see that it's some sort of creature, the creature honing the same spiky skin as the dragon but with the physique of a man. In a cloud of dust, the creature lands in the middle of the encampment, the rogue shinobi immediately pouncing on the creature that landed abruptly out from the dragon's mouth.

Issei couldn't help but smile and appreciate the power of that creature the overseers unleashed whenever a mission seemed too risky. Explosions and discharges from every type of jutsu dotting the encampment, the only two ways of tracking the creature is the cloud of smoke and dust trailed behind it, that or the trail of death and destruction the creature left behind it. Bright blue beams of energy crash through the encampment, explosions following the beam and all the structures in the encampment quickly being reduced to rubble. Issei's eyes reflect the enormous fire and chaos going on in the encampment and whispers to himself "You will be mine."

"Go, clean up his mess" Susumu says with a malicious smile, the young shinobi nod as they leap down into the encampment to kill off any straggling shinobi. Susumu looks to Jurisei and nods "Reseal Ryu".

With a nod, Jurisei and the shinobi who helped Jurisei summon the transformed Ryu place their hands on the squares and the dragon swoops down to swallow the transformed Ryu and as the sealing mark begins to recede on the scroll, the dragon is engulfed by the scroll. Rolling up the scroll, Jurisei barks "It's done Sir."

Susumu nods and says sternly "Go help our little ones clean up the rabble."

Jurisei nods "It will be done" without another word, Jurisei is hurtling towards the encampment, his grimace no longer hidden, a stray tear flies out from his eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise!

Naruto Fan-Fiction:

Hidden Paradise Village

Resting in a valley west of the Hidden Rain village is an encampment of terrible sorts. Ever since the collapse of the Shinobi relations, certain villages condoned the use of children soldiers, these Shinobi responsible of finding orphans and turning them into killing machines who obey loyally and without fear.

"I am one of the remaining few Uchiha, with the Sharingan, I think I can take him!" Osamu says confidently to his friend Lillic.

Lillic shakes his head with a smile "Don't mess with Issei, he'll kill you."

Osamu smiles back to his friend as he claps him on the back "Only if he beats me!"

Lillic watches his friend hesitantly, knowing that he should try and stop him from going to challenge Issei, having to be in his squad, knows how capable and dangerous Issei was. However, he also knew how stubborn and confident Osamu is; knowing he has to allow Osamu to learn from experience, and pray that Osamu lives to learn the lesson in his failure. Waving to Osamu he says sincerely "Good luck Osamu!"

"Issei, on the honor of the Uchiha and the Sharingan, I challenge you!" Osamu says broadly, one hand pointing at Issei as he sits on the edge of the valley, overlooking the encampment, the other hand clenched into a fist at his side. Issei looks over his shoulder and spits "Get lost or die."

"I guess you're going to have to kill me." Osamu says with a smile as his black eyes turn red and his eyes assume the Sharingan. Osamu bolts forward, not allowing Issei to stand to his feet. Without getting up from his seat Issei signs a jutsu, and says calmly "Earth Style: Wolf's Kiss". Osamu begins to bring his leg down in an ax kick, but as his leg speeds downward towards Issei's head, a column of rock morphs into a wolf and the stone wolf bares its fangs into Osamu's leg. Osamu's scream his taken away as the wolf continues to grow from the ground taking Osamu high into the air and in a curve slams into the ground, leaving a billowing cloud of dust hiding him. Osamu breaks the wolf's head, freeing his leg, but blood soaking his pants. Osamu stands to his feet and signs his own jutsu and shouts "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball shoots from the dust cloud and hurtles towards Issei, Issei smiles lightly as he engulfs his hand in chakra and swats the fire away like you would shooing away a fly. "Flame Fist Jutsu!" Osamu roars as he plummets towards Issei, his hand engulfed by fire. Issei steps to the side and as Osamu's flame-engulfed fist passes by him, grabs his wrist and sends him hurtling into a boulder. The rock cracks under Osamu as he slides down the rock and onto his head, blood running down the back of his neck. Osamu climbs to his feet, breathing hard as he tries to stop his eyes from seeing double.

"You'll learn why other Shinobi fear me tonight Osamu Uchiha." Issei smiles cruelly "I am Issei Munoto, the 'Dread' Shinobi"

"I am-" Osamu begins but is stopped short as Issei's fist digs into his stomach, Osamu using all his might to hold back the vomit that got sent up from the force of the punch "Enough talk, Osamu." Issei smiles as he turns his punch into a shove, sending Osamu sliding across the ground. "Living Earth Style: Gorugo" Issei says as he completes a complex jutsu with speed and ease. As if an imaginary scultper was chiseling a statue at a pace beyond human capability; a giant stone statue of a demon with large teeth that form in an under bite and wielding a double sided ax. Osamu goes into retreat as he dodges the attacks from the giant stone demon, and Osamu begins weaving together another jutsu. Finally Osamu was able to slide under the stone demon's legs and begins a dead sprint for Issei, but before Osamu could reach Issei, Issei completes his jutsu. "Forbidden Technique: Magician's Touch!" A steel box then forms around Osamu. Through the many slits in the steel box, giant levitating swords begin to stab through the slits at random, at an unbelievable speed. As blood began to leak out from under the steel box Issei turns his back on Osamu and walks towards the spot he had been sitting before his fight. Suddenly, Issei does a back flip, just barely dodging a giant fireball that came from the steel box. Walking out of the melted hole in the steel death trap is Osamu, cuts riddling his body, but a confident smile spread from cheek to cheek. Quickly Osamu signs a jutsu and grins "Fire Style: Double Flame Fist jutsu!" Suddenly both of his clenched and blood soaked fists are engulfed in flame, the heat evaporating the blood on his fists, creating steam. Leaping forward Osamu begins a flurry of an attack, punching with all the might he could muster, just trying to land a hit on Issei. Issei only continues to dodge and swat away Osamu's attacks, tapping different spots on his body all the while. Ducking under a punch, Issei plants a kick that sends Osamu stumbling back, the flames flickering, struggling to stay alive. Sweat begins to build on Osamu's brow as he struggles to walk forward, his body not listening to his commands. Calmly, but quickly Issei signs a jutsu and smiles violently "Forbidden Jutsu: 8-figure lotus capture." Suddenly eight lotuses form on the points where Issei tapped, the marks glowing black and moving like shadows. "It'll last for a minute tops, but will feel like an eternity, prepare yourself Osamu Uchiha, there's a good chance these will be your last moments alive."

What Issei said was true, for thirty-six seconds Osamu screamed, the veins in his body bulging and his eyes about to pop out of his head. As Osamu collapses, his mind swirls, only sure of one thing, that the pain has finally ended. Osamu's body convulses as he lies there, walking slowly to stand over his body, Issei takes out a shuriken, about to end Osamu's suffering. "Leave him alone!" A voice roars as his fist collides with side of Issei's head, sending him flying. Issei recovers, and glares at the boy who stands before him, his hair wild, and bright eyes and an infuriated look on his face. "I've had enough pests for one day!" Issei growls as he leaps forward. Issei lands a barrage of punches on the new challenger, the new fighter not moving an inch. Leaping away Issei stares at the boy, his calm twitching _is this guy made of steel, I broke a knuckle on his face_!?_ "_My name is Ryu, and no one hurts my friends!"Ryu roars fiercely.

Issei glares at Ryu, his white button up and tan colored shorts, looking like the slacker he is. Issei signs a jutsu and growls "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Technique." with a wave of his hand sends six wolves made of electricity hurtling towards Ryu! All six collide with Ryu, the explosion massive. Issei's smirk fades as Ryu leaps out of the dust cloud, only his clothing having taken injury! Grabbing onto Issei's arm, Ryu begins to punch Issei in a enraged fit. Issei slips away from Ryu, blood dripping down his chin, as he spits it away he growls at Ryu, seething from anger.

"Earth Style: Getsumono Canon!" Issei shouts and as he does decorative walls burst up from underneath the earth, after the ninth and final wall rises, the last wall looking like a smirking jester, red energy collects to the mouth of the jester and the jester's mouth opens shooting a red, glowing beam that illuminates the forest in a ominous red light as it rockets towards Ryu.

Ryu only puts up his hands, the beam colliding with his hands.

Issei's smirk returns, knowing the lethality of that jutsu _but also it's taxing side-affect...but it doesn't matter now, that punk is dead as can be._

Issei's rage only builds as he hears footsteps from behind him, the noise comes from Ryu as he clambers to his feet, blood running down his arms, legs, and body. "Why won't you just give up and die!?" Issei shouts, anger clear in his voice; although a unnerving feeling begins to build in the pit of his stomach. _I don't have a lot of chakra left. _Issei thinks nervously, but shouts "Chidori!" Lightning collects around his hand, the sound of the crackling lightning sounding like the chirping of a thousand birds. Ryu smiles and motions "Bring it on Issei!"

"You little punk!" Issei growls as he sprints forward, his Chidori collecting energy as he gets closer to Ryu. Issei thrusts his hand forward, and instead of dodging or blocking Issei's attack, Ryu lets it pass right through his stomach, but the second his hand was buried in his stomach, Ryu takes a firm hold on his wrist and begins a second onslaught, his flurry of punches sending blood flying from Issei's face.

"Enough!" A deep voice booms as he drops in, kicking Sora away from Issei and keeping his arm in front of Issei "One of you might kill the other!"

"I'm not finished with that punk!" Ryu roars, his skin becoming pale as blood splatters on his bare feet. The man in between the two examines Ryu and with a small, almost unnoticeable smile he says "Ryu, I think he learned his lesson."

Ryu begins to object, attempting to step forward, but his body finally fails him and he collapses face-first into the dirt. The man examines the wounds on Issei's face and body, and can only gape at the damage Ryu was able to inflict on the most skilled Child soldier in their fold. "Jurisei, who is this boy?" Issei asks suspiciously, eying Ryu apprehensively. "You heard him, he's Ryu."

Walking down the hall of the small, shabby hospital with a tray of food in hand is Jurisei, one of the overseers of the children. Long brown hair that's tied back into a ponytail and his body riddled with scars from the many battles he's been through. Jurisei enters Ryu room and stares at the empty bed that should have Ryu in it. With a smile, Jurisei sets down the tray and makes his way out of the room, knowing exactly where Sora went.

Ryu stares at Osamu with a caring stare as he sits besides his fellow Shinobi. Slowly Osamu's eyes come open and he realizes that someone is sitting by his side. "Who are you?" Osamu asks weakly, his mind still cloudy from grogginess.

"Ryu, nice to meet you!" Ryu laughs as he takes hold of Osamu's hand, shaking it warmly.  
"Ryu, why are you in my room?" Osamu asks suspiciously, eying the goofy boy sitting by his bed, unknowing that it was this goofy boy who saved his life.

"You should be more polite Osamu, this boy saved your life." Jurisei says sternly, leaning in the doorway with a small smile.

Osamu examines Ryu, and hazy memories fill his mind "You stopped him from killing me..."

Ryu shrugs with a smile "It's the least I can do for a friend"

"It's time you got back to your rooms before you get in trouble." Jurisei says with a gentle smile

"They'll probably be pretty mad that I left my room, huh?" Ryu smirks "Well Osamu, it's good to see you're alright." Ryu walks out of his room with a limp, but a big smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"I didn't even know him..." Ryu starts slowly "Why risk his life for mine?"

Jurisei looks over his shoulder with a small smile "Ryu's just that kind of person."

"We have a contract, the Hidden Rain wants a large group of rogue Shinobi to be exterminated, looks to be a tough fight." Susumu says sternly, his years of experience and strife making his features stern and hard as stone.

Jurisei shuffles his feet uneasily "Protocol 5?"

Susumu nods his head "And quickly Jurisei." Susumu says with ferocity as he turns his back on Jurisei, his black cloak flaring up dramatically. Jurisei nods slowly as he walks out of Susumu's with a grimace.

Ryu smiles when Jurisei enters the room, handing Ryu two pills. Ryu gulps down the medication trustingly and quickly his eyes begin to grow heavy, and even faster is unconscious in his bed. "I'm so sorry Ryu." Jurisei says, his voice cracking on the edges of a sob as he lifts Ryu onto his shoulder and carries him back to Susumu. Jurisei's features harden, the guilt and misery fades and only obedience remained as he put Ryu down on Susumu's table. "Very good, is his cage readied?" Susumu asks calmly as chakra forms around his fingertips. Susumu's fingertips plunge into Ryu's stomach, and a seal appears and with the seal a roar that shook the walls of the whole building. Acting as a signal for battle for the other child soldiers.

Issei looks up from a scroll and shrugs "Bout time, haven't been in battle for a good while."

Overlooking a encampment of rogue Shinobi, total count for Shinobi: a hundred and fifteen confirmed Shinobi. Susumu frowns "It's worse than I expected it to be." With a shrug Susumu barks "Release the demon."

Jurisei and another roll out a scroll and each place their hand on a square, each square glows red and a summoning seal appears on the white of the scroll and out from it, a huge dragon shoots out from it, soaring into the sky. The dragon's spiky skin the color of steel, coiling up in the sky it bellows, it's words making the ground tremble "Release."

The dragon snarls as it throws up something, as it falls towards the encampment you see that it's some sort of creature, the creature honing the same spiky skin as the dragon but with the physique of a man. In a cloud of dust, the creature lands in the middle of the encampment, the rogue shinobi immediately pouncing on the creature that landed abruptly out from the dragon's mouth.

Issei couldn't help but smile and appreciate the power of that creature the overseers unleashed whenever a mission seemed too risky. Explosions and discharges from every type of jutsu dotting the encampment, the only two ways of tracking the creature is the cloud of smoke and dust trailed behind it, that or the trail of death and destruction the creature left behind it. Bright blue beams of energy crash through the encampment, explosions following the beam and all the structures in the encampment quickly being reduced to rubble. Issei's eyes reflect the enormous fire and chaos going on in the encampment and whispers to himself "You will be mine."

"Go, clean up his mess" Susumu says with a malicious smile, the young shinobi nod as they leap down into the encampment to kill off any straggling shinobi. Susumu looks to Jurisei and nods "Reseal Ryu".

With a nod, Jurisei and the shinobi who helped Jurisei summon the transformed Ryu place their hands on the squares and the dragon swoops down to swallow the transformed Ryu and as the sealing mark begins to recede on the scroll, the dragon is engulfed by the scroll. Rolling up the scroll, Jurisei barks "It's done Sir."

Susumu nods and says sternly "Go help our little ones clean up the rabble."

Jurisei nods "It will be done" without another word, Jurisei is hurtling towards the encampment, his grimace no longer hidden, a stray tear flies out from his eye.

Chapter 2: Rise!

Ryu's eyes open, a tears streaming freely, it had happened again; he lost control once again. "How are you doing kiddo?" Jurisei asks lightly, his face trying to hide his shame.

"Terrible, and you?" Ryu says bitterly, the hazy memories of the carnage he inflicted raging in his mind as well as his dreams.

"About the same" Jurisei says weakly as he plops down on the chair next to Ryu's bed. Jurisei clears his throat as he asks the question he'd been wanting to ask ever since first using Ryu's curse as a weapon "Do you remember what happened?"

Ryu looks at Jurisei and nods his head weakly "Their faces and their screams are burned into my mind and I remember all the carnage through a red haze, and a futile feeling always sits in my stomach afterward.

Jurisei puts his hand to his mouth, trying to find some comforting words for Ryu, but coming up with nothing _how could I? I'm helping in this boy's torture. "_Try to get some rest, alright Ryu?" Jurisei finishes weakly as he stumbles out of Ryu's room. Guilt becoming a virus to Jurisei, quickly shutting down his body_ and will some day kill me. _

Jurisei looks out into the horizon, that same grimace dominating the features of his face. "Hey Jurisei!" Osamu says with a light smile, still using a crutch to get himself around, but his injuries quickly healing.

"Hey, Osamu" Jurisei says gloomily, his demeanor quickly hardening, not wanting to show weakness around the young men.

"I have the Sharingan, trying to hide that distress behind a mask of duty won't work on me." Osamu says frankly, taking a seat next to Jurisei. "Jurisei, you're the only overseer who treats us like we're human beings; so tell me, what's bothering you."

"Ryu is" Jurisei begins slowly "Ryu is that creature we unleash on particularly tough missions"

Osamu can only gape at Jurisei, Jurisei's sobbing proof enough of his words.

"That loving boy remembers every person that _demon _inside him murders" Jurisei sobs, almost spitting out the word "demon." Jurisei fiddles with his fingers for a long while, gaining the nerve to say what he's wanted to say ever since becoming an overseer, but being too much of a coward to speak his feelings. "Osamu, what if I told you that I'd help free you guys from this hell?"

Osamu smiles mischievously "I'm in." Osamu waves his hand before Jurisei could say anything "I owe it to Ryu, he saved my life, it's the least I can do for him!"


End file.
